Live While We're Young
by artist1157
Summary: "If I didn't do anything crazy I would never have any fun. We're still young. Live a little, City Boy!" Mako and Korra meet for the first time after a long day at work. Even though he's just met her, Mako finds that he has fallen for her- and that Korra brings him to life like no one ever has before.


Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some, and _live while we're young_

He had only met the wild, blue eyed beauty a few hours ago, but he found himself pressed up against he wall, the bricks digging into his back uncomfortably as she kissed him senseless.

"_Korra,"_ she had told him with a heart-stopping smile. _ "The name's Korra."_

He had gone to the bar just to get a drink after a long day at work. Bending lightning all day at the power plant was taxing, and left him worn and tired. His muscles ached and he just wanted something to ease the pain, if only for a little while. He was only eighteen, barely legal, and working fulltime to support himself, his brother, and their pro-bending team. He was usually grateful for what little he had, but some nights he just wanted to forget.

He hadn't expected to find _her_ there. This mocha-skinned girl, dressed to the nines. Her blue gown hugged her curves and shimmered in the light, brightening her cerulean eyes. He had tried to ignore her, but the swell of her breasts and her dark brown locks captivated him in his slight stupor. He caught her eye too.

"_Long day?"_ she had asked him. He nodded and asked his own question, "_Long night?"_

She had chuckled and smirked, moving next to him. They talked for hours, downing drink after drink, laughing and trying to forget. The bar crowded as the night wore on, and a band started playing an upbeat rhythm. She had pulled him out on the dance floor, holding him close as they danced among the other couples.

_"You're crazy," _he remembered telling her as she danced to her own beat.

She had only smiled and pulled him closer, mischief gleaming in her eyes, _"If I didn't do anything crazy I would never have any fun. We're still young. Live a little, City Boy!"_

He recalled his eye-roll, and the way her body felt as they danced. His hands rested on her hips and as the music slowed her body moved closer to his, her head resting in the crook of his neck as they swayed from side to side.

When the song ended they hadn't pulled away. She only moved her head up, looking at him with those blue, blue eyes. _ "Let's get out of here."_

He couldn't agree more, and he now found himself pressed up against the brick building, her lips moving slowly on his, like she was trying to savoir everything about this moment.

"Let's go back to my place." Surprising himself with his own suggestion. _It must be the alcohol_. He had never brought a girl home before, for he had never felt the need to. He was always pro-bending, working, or taking care of Bo. He didn't have time for girls, but he suddenly wanted to make time for this one.

She nodded, intertwined her fingers with his and followed him through the city streets. They shared kisses on the street corners, secret smiles as they walked. The night was still young, they were still young, and neither of them wanted to waste a second.

He fumbled with his keys when they reached the arena, the kisses she peppered on the back of his neck distracting him. When he managed to open the door she stopped, letting him show her the way to his makeshift apartment in the attic.

The minute the door to the apartment was shut, his lips were on hers, moving to kiss her neck, her shoulders. The skin he felt was soft and smooth and all he wanted to do was taste the rest of her.

She seemed just as excited as he was, her hands fumbling to unbutton his jacket, allowing it to slip off his shoulders when the last one came undone. His hands caressed her face, their kissing becoming more passionate and hungry.

When they broke apart for air she breathed, "Bedroom. Now."

That was all she had to say for him to drag her back into his room, his hands roaming up her sides in order to find the zipper to her dress. Her knees finally hit the edge of the bed and they tumbled down. Hands moved frantically across exposed skin. His shirt came off, his pants. Soon, he found that dang zipper and her dress slid off her body, and he was left breathless.

She was more beautiful than he had imagined, and her body felt wonderfully cool against his hot skin.

"Firebender, huh?" She breathed out while his lips moved across her stomach.

He nodded. "Waterbender, huh?" He questioned back when she tugged on his hair.

He looked at her when she didn't answer, a smug smirk on her face. "You could say that."

He didn't ask what that meant and right then had didn't want to know. What he did know for sure was that even though he had only just met her, he wanted to love her- wanted to make love to her.

His lust and overwhelming desire for her must have been apparent in his amber eyes, because her expression changed and she brought him close for a sweet and gentle kiss. Her body molded to his once again, and she unclasped her lingerie and threw it to the floor.

He caressed her gently, her hips bucking against his when he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently while his hand brushed the other.

Her hands fisted in his hair and she asked for more, and all too soon her panties where off and his fingers entered her slick folds. She held him close, moaning, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, allowing them to curl inside her as she bucked up into his hand and kissed him again and again. The grip she had on his hair tightened as her walls clenched around him, pleasure racking through her body.

When it was over he removed his hand from her, licking her juices off his fingers as her whole body relaxed back into the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him before smiling that wicked smile of hers.

Her movements were quick and unexpected as she flipped them over so she was on top of him. "You're turn, City Boy."

He could only smirk as her strong legs straddled his waist, her warm lips peppering kisses over his toned chest. His hands found a way into her thick hair as she caressed his body. She nipped hard enough to leave marks, and he moaned when she ground herself against his hard length. She stripped his underwear off and shimmied down to pump him, preparing him for her abrupt entrance.

They both moaned as she slid down his length, his hands automatically grabbing her hips in order to keep her steady. Her hands pressed against the mattress on either side of him as she ground her hips against his, getting them off to a slow and steady start as they became accustomed to the feel of each other.

It didn't take long until he wanted more of her, wanting to feel her more clearly. But his brain has telling him this was a bad idea. That she would be gone in the morning and that he would never see her again. The rational part of him was warning him to stop before it was too late. Before he became attached to the girl with the cerulean eyes.

His heart told him he was already long gone. And even though he didn't know what would happen tomorrow, and he wasn't even sure if he and Bo would survive until next week, he knew he wanted her- he needed her. And he had never felt so sure of anything in his life.

So he faltered in his movements to flip them over, pressing her into the mattress. He kissed the pulse point on her neck before kissing her, pouring all the emotion he could in his drunken state out to let her know how he felt.

She must have gotten the message, because her lips moved against his the same way. When she slowly raised her hips up to meet his all rational thought was gone. He was completely and utterly lost in the feel of her.

The sweet touches and caresses slowly turned rough as they bucked harder into each other, both of them wanting release. The pleasure was building in the pits of their stomachs, and he could feel her tighten around him before she cried out, pleasure racking through her body. Her nails dug into his back as he gave a final few thrust before he felt the pleasure surround him.

The shaking finally stopping and the pleasure subdued, and they both smiled at each other, her eyes sparkling at him in the dark. He collapsed on her, their warm and wet bodies melding together. He turned to roll off her but she held him tightly to her body, allowing him to rest his head in the crook of her neck as they shared soothing touches and drifted to sleep.

* * *

As firebenders do, he woke with the sun, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body shaped to his. His head was spinning from the alcohol, and when all the memories came rushing back he couldn't help but smile into the brunet hair that splayed across his pillow.

His head pounded as he untangled himself from her, pulling on his boxers as he went to go find water, _anything_, to clear the pounding from his head. After guzzling down a couple tall glasses, he decided he might as well make breakfast for the two of them.

He had just finished frying some eggs when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, a pair of lips kiss his back. He chuckled, and his own cheerfulness, despite the headache, surprised him. "Hey. I made us some breakfast."

He turned off the stove and turned to face her, her eyes still glazed over with sleep, his t-shirt hanging off her body.

"Breakfast would be great."

It's her turn to drink a glass of water as he readies the food. They both eat in silence, the quiet calming and relaxing.

Soon it was 7:30, and he was surprised when she was the one to look at the clock with a sigh. "I've got to go. I need to be somewhere at eight."

He kissed her forehead. He never remembered being this affectionate, ever, but something about her made him want to open up.

"That's fine. I've got to go to work too."

She pecked his lips, dragging him back to the bedroom so they could both get dressed. She waited for him as he locked up the apartment, and allowed him to walk her out of the arena and onto the docks.

"Where are you headed?" He finally asked her, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Over to the island. I've got some business to attend to with the air nomads."

He nodded, as if this explained everything. "Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

She laughed at him and tugged him closer to her. "How about I see you tomorrow. Narook's for lunch?"

Her eyes were more beautiful in the sunlight, and he could only nod and smile at her. "Tomorrow then."

She smiled back and kissed him once last time, deep and thoroughly before turning around and walking towards the edge of the docks.

She threw that mischievous smirk over her shoulder and dived into the blue water. Surprised, he ran to the docks edge, but he could no longer see her, her body probably halfway to the island by now.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at this crazy girl while walking through the streets to work. He stopped at a coffee stand and grabbed a paper to read on his break. Sipping on his hot beverage he glanced down at the headline, _Gala Thrown in Avatar's Honor._ Curious about the new Avatar, he unfolded the paper to see her picture, and spit his coffee out in shock.

The girl in the picture was wearing a form fitting dress, her dark hair was down, and if the picture were in color he would be able to see her cerulean eyes. The Avatar, _the Avatar_, was the girl he had met last night. The same girl he had laughed with, danced with, made love to. The same girl he had fallen head over heels for.

There were too many thoughts in his head. _Why him? Why was he so special? Did she really like him? What would she say when he found out he was a good-for-nothing street rat?_ _How could a girl so wild girl be the Avatar?_

He could only down the rest of his coffee and chuckle to himself. Even if she were the Avatar, he would always remember her first as Korra. He would recall the way she had wedged his way into his life in one spectacular night, and had gotten him to let go and relax when no one else could. And he would always know her as the girl who made him realize that with her, he would be more than willing to live a little.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**  
**If you liked this one-shot, _let me know_! I'm not sure if I should continue, and I want your opinions.  
Thanks!**

**– artist1157**


End file.
